Sin apariencias
by Julianna Estovina
Summary: Sirius no aguanta más y luego de huir de la familia Black, se da cuenta de que no era tan fácil. No es alguien que se rinda fácilmente, pero, ¿Qué hará para conseguir la preciada libertad, que precisamente no se hayaba fuera de Grimmauld Place? TERMINADO
1. La Huida

Capitulo uno: La Huída.

**Nota de la Autora:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling menos Doroty (de la que estoy orgullosasea de mi creación, porque les resultará un completo fastidio algo ridículo, créanme) y algunos otros ; aprovecho de avisarles para que no hayan demandas aquí. Primer capítulo de este fic...asi que todo tiene que partir bien¿no?

Ahora, esto va para todos los que leyeron este FanFic antes de el 7 de Marzo del 2006...Sí, sí, aprendí cumo arreglar este capitulo para que quedara mejor comprensible y atractivo visualmente. Creo que lo conseguí. Habrá que ver como quedará, pero no duden que si está malpodrán encontrarmis autocríticas en el capítulo 4. Ah, lo olvidaba, pero (¿se nota que me gustaría?) pueden volver a leerlo para quedarse con una idea más clara (me refiero a cortada en las partes precisas por esas rayitas maravillosas). Gracias.

No les quito más tiempo, algunos otros comentarios abajo.

Les deseo buena lectura...

* * *

Tuvo que pararse en seco y mirar a su alrededor nuevamente para poder aclarar su mente.

Tras de si tenia los pasos que había corrido debajo de una angustiosa lluvia y sólo su varita sostenida en su mano.

No quiso mirar hacia atrás, pero tampoco mirar hacia delante lo ayudó demasiado, porque no veía allí un destino sensato para él.

Quizá la sensatez jamás estaría asumida en la vida de Sirius Black Tercero.

Las rodillas le dolían como si hubiese corrido una maratón, aunque no estaba lejos de alcanzar una meta semejante. Los pantalones y la ropa embarrada por la lluvia ahora le rendían cuenta, ya que el frío lo calaba hasta los huesos.

Por fin había logrado lo que desde niño había mirado como una idea descabellada. Más que las que tenía comúnmente, según el parámetro establecido al crecer en la familia Black.

Sirius seguiría caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar a algún lugar, era lo más cercano a algo cuerdo que podía hacer.

- ¡Ten cuidado, muchacho¡¿No sabes distinguir las señales de tránsito!

A pesar de todo, ya no temía en absoluto el emprender su camino solo, ser _completamente_ independiente en el mundo.

Lo veía como algo más que uno debe enfrentar para hacerse hombre.

Sin embargo, el haber huido de su casa ahora aparecía aterradoramente como una realidad. Porque, aunque asumiera el estar solo con su propia compañía y aunque todavía conservaba la pequeña fortuna que el único que consideraba familiar suyo en esa casa le había otorgado¿qué posibilidades tenía un adolescente de huir a algún lugar sin ser reconocido por alguno de los infinitos conocidos de su padre? Si así fuese, seguramente estaba perdido.

Si no, también lo estaría.

- Oh, cariño…ven aquí, los ladrones andan por cualquier lado.- Dijo una muggle apartando a su hija de unos 5 años de su lado, que en otro momento a Sirius le hubiese hecho gracia. Sí, pero no ahora.

No tenía a donde ir, y por primera vez experimentaba la sensación de abandono tan firmemente, dejándole un extraño estremecimiento en la espalda y helándole más el resto del cuerpo.

Pensó con desesperación en Hogwarts, en sus amigos, en todo lo que había dejado atrás, tan atrás que volver la mirada simplemente parecía una burla.

La rudeza de huir de esa cárcel se había convertido en pánico, como jamás pensó le ocurriría (tampoco pensó hacia donde iría si tenía la oportunidad, como ahora se lamentaba).

Empezó a caminar lentamente. Hacía mucho que había dejado a los Black y a Grimmauld Place muy, muy atrás. No iba (ni aunque su orgullo se lo permitiese) a volver, eso ya estaba decidido.

Sirius Black era de una sola palabra…o por lo menos lo era el tercer mago que había llevado ese nombre en su familia.

Empezaba a divisar a lo lejos algunas luces, seguramente otro barrio muggle.

Ahora las calles que veía eran inexistentes en su mapa mental, pero no por eso perdió la cordura.

Lo mejor que encontró fue una pequeña tienda…quizá como _Canuto_ podría camuflarse mejor.

Sirius Black era un animago. Desde más o menos medio año atrás había logrado desarrollar esa capacidad tan escasa y prohibida en magos de su edad. Por uno de sus mejores amigos (uno de los cuales, además, colaboró al inventar su apodo), pero eso es otra historia.

Se concentró un poco y levantó la mirada.

* * *

Doroty Patinson tenía una desquiciada manera de ver la vida.

Para ella, todo eran juegos de su destino, su suerte y de otras ánimas que rondaban por ahí. Sencillamente sabía que todo tenía algo que ver con algo que le ocurrió en su vida pasada, y no pensaba ni hablaba más que de eso.

Por esto y otras cosas, llegó a ser despreciada por sus vecinos, que eran de esa gente que a todo lo distinto a ellos de buena gana habrían metido en un manicomio.

Claro que ella tenía las mismas ideas, solo que un tanto tergiversadas (un ejemplo era que veía el regar el pasto como un delito contra la moral).

Había alquilado un pequeño local muy cerca del vecindario, donde oía muy de cerca todo lo que ocurría, y como pensaba que eran los dioses que le mandaban recados, se sentía realizada.

Ese día de Agosto había sido más que lluvioso.

Casi no había tenido clientes en la tienda (donde lo que más tenía era comida para gatos, animales adorados tanto por Doroty como por los egipcios) y eso la ponía de pésimo humor.

Todo hasta que cuando se disponía a cerrar, un muchacho muy empapado asomó la cabeza y la mujer lo confundió con una señal divina, porque luego de eso desapareció como si se hubiese transformado en aire. No estaba tan lejos de lo que realmente ocurrió.

Un perro empapado entró a la tienda al instante después y la mujer llevó una de sus manos a su corazón.

- ¿Qué significa esto! –exclamó Doroty mirando al cielo y el perro, cómo si la hubiera entendido, levantó la cabeza altaneramente y se puso a ladrar.

- Ohh… ya veo, alguno de esos extraños de mis vecinos te echó a la calle porque se aburrió de ti¿no? –dijo y le cerró un ojo al perro, quien fijó la vista en ella con una expresión humana.

- Sí, si, fue eso y necesitas comida y ropa seca. –la mujer, a la que el perro le resultó fabulosamente extraño y creía que seguramente sería Osiris (disfrazado) trayéndole noticias sobre una nueva sequía, aquella proposición le pareció completamente normal- Ven aquí…

* * *

Aquella señora que lo había recibido como si fuese un familiar extraviado por años lo llenó de halagos, preguntas sobre el clima y la muerte, comida y ropajes tan extraños que ni en el mundo de los magos hubieran pasado inadvertidos.

A Sirius empezaba a gustarle esa mujer y tenía serias sospechas de que posiblemente era una bruja.

Todavía le dolía la cabeza por todo lo ocurrido, el frío y el desamparo. Por alguna razón una mano (o mejor dicho, una pata) le sangraba con entusiasmo sin que Sirius pudiera decidir el por qué, lo que aumentaba su malestar.

Sentado frente a la mujer, que no paraba de parlotear, y vestido pomposamente en su forma perruna, Sirius veía la desesperación invadiéndolo nuevamente.

A pesar de todo presentía que la oportunidad de ir a Hogwarts ese año no estaba descartada por completo, y aquello le traía esperanzas.

En un arranque de sabiduría James le había dicho que la valentía no era carecer del miedo, sino enfrentarse a él sin vacilar, y, según él, estaba siendo muy valiente ahora. Era Gryffindor aunque su familia lo negase e iba a demostrarlo hasta el último momento.

Se miró la pata sin interés hasta que le llamó la atención algo plateado en su pata. Pero la dueña de la tienda también lo notó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba vendado, sin vidrio y recostado en la cama de ésta. Mientras veía despreocupadamente el tocador de Doroty (le acababa de decir "sí, la buena Doroty lo cuidará¡Oh Gran Osiris!" y comprendió que veces hablaba de si misma en tercera persona) y se preguntaba por qué ella habría estado tan cerca de decir su nombre, se fijó en un gran espejo con bordes muy decorados.

Vio su vago reflejo frente a el y lo comprendió todo.

Cuandotenía 12 años, en una visita corta junto a su padre a un callejón muy extraño, había logrado rescatar dos objetos que le habían llamado la atención: un par de espejos muy sucios y un pergamino en blanco que te insultaba cuando lo golpeabas con la varita. Los espejos los había destinado para hechizarlos y envolverlos con cintas plateadas para regalarlos a Narcissa y Bellatrix, dos primas que detestaba (sabía un hechizo muy bueno de ilusión que te hacía ver verrugas por todas partes) y el pergamino para regalárselo a McGonagall, escondido en algún deber.

Fue una suerte que no llevara ninguna de estas dos cosas a cabo.

Cuando volvió a su casa, donde según él Regulus todavía lo consideraba una especie de héroe, tiró los objetos a la cama y bajó las escaleras a vigilar a un pequeño lagarto que le había regalado el tío Alphard para su cumpleaños.

No sabía que su hermano menor había estado escondido esperando ese momento con regocijo, para poder tocar los objetos que su hermano había traído. No entendió para qué era el pergamino porque no tenía varita, pero, a causa del temor de ser descubierto, no se dio mucho tiempo y huyó con uno de los espejos.

Entró con sigilo a su habitación y observó el espejo esperando que sucediera algo maravilloso (como una explosión), pero nada sucedió. Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras y escondió el espejo.

- ¡Es Sirius! –susurró.

Sirius sí había subido, pero a su habitación. Llegó, pero tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que faltaba algo, lo que sucedió cuando tenía el otro espejo en la mano y había un reflejo que no era el suyo: era una túnica lisa y azul marino, o parte de ella. Sirius llevaba una verde musgo.

Después -con esto Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo-se vio movimiento y luego un techo.

Sirius pensó que el espejo estaba mostrando lo que había recorrido para llegar a la casa y se aterrorizó, pues si alguien tenía uno igual en la tienda, estaba perdido.

Pero el espejo mostró otra visión y se escuchó un suspiro de alivio.

Era una cara, una cara curiosa.

La cara de Regulus.

La _voz_ de Regulus.

Como era obvio, Sirius le quitó a su hermano el espejo y no dejó que lo viera otra vez. Le entregó uno a James y lo usaron de distintas maneras hasta comprender verdaderamente para que servían: El que tenía uno de los espejos podía hablar con el otro, algo así como un _felétono_ con un solo número, y viceversa.

Los usaron para castigos que no cumplían en común, para vigilar a Remus cuando todavía no descubrían su "pequeño inconveniente peludo" y más tarde Sirius le regalaría el de James a su único ahijado, quién no lo tocaría para nada más que para romperlo, pero eso es otra historia.

Sirius sonrió. Ahora sabía como salir de allí.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia . Olvidaba decir que es la primera que subo aqui, pero no es la única que he escrito. La diferencia es que las otras han tenido destinos inciertos (cómo el abandono en alguna carpeta de mi pc), aunque ojalá que con esta no ocurra lo mismo.

**Criticas y comentarios sólo apretando "Go", a un lado de "Submit Review. Todo serábien recibido, pero sólo contestadas en general porque sino FF mata mi historia T.T**

SaluDómeTro...

A mi _Angelina Jhonson_, que seguro estará histérica por otro capítulo (compartimos esa pasión por la lectura, algo adictiva)... y, amiga, estaré esperando tus mil reviews xD

_**Adelanto**_ que la historia tomará más acción de ahora en adelante, yaen el primer capitulo no puedo poner demasiado, no _Ange_?

Kiss a lot.


	2. Una muggle más

Capitulo dos: Una Muggle más.

**Nota de la autora:** Mil disculpas por el mal formato (hubo demasiados errores, como división en algunas partes) en el que mi historia está puesta. Lo siento, pero es primera vez que subo algo a FanFiction (creo que lo mencioné en el capítulo anterior) y apenas lo logré subir…es muy enredado.Y como mis ansias le ganaron a mi paciencia, no lo leí antes para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera en orden. Solo lo leí en Word, y fue mi error T.T

Gracias por los reviews, contestación general abajo.

Y de ahora en adelante les pongo título en el mismo texto a los capítulos. Aprovecho de avisar (sí Moony, te doy en el gusto) que el capítulo anterior fue solo la Introducción.

Grax por darse el tiempo de leer eso .

Ahora sí, comenzamos….

* * *

Tres veces tocaron la puerta.

Tres veces gritaron su nombre.

Y tres veces ignoró el llamado.

Doroty no durmió esa noche para felicidad suya. Había estado tan ocupada con la _Aparición Divina_, que simplemente la emoción no la dejó cerrar un ojo, como tampoco le permitió dejar de vigilarlo y complacerlo.

Estaba dichosa, simplemente feliz.

La compañía jamás le hizo falta, por el contrario, amaba la soledad. Pero algo tan maravilloso como eso podía cambiar completamente su manera de ver las cosas.

Al día siguiente, y al siguiente, se dio el lujo de cerrar la tienda con una sonrisa en la cara y con el Gran Osiris (de quién sospechaba podría ser algún otro dios para probar su fe) a su lado, quien la seguía como tratando de decirle algo.

Ella se dio el lujo de preguntarle por lo que quiso y luego de una reverencia, vendarle una pata que tenía herida.

No se preocupó de nada hasta que la molestia de un cliente llegó aquel viernes. Él o La impertinente golpeó la cuarta vez y la mujer tuvo que ir a abrir, con el entrecejo fruncido, ojeras y con la ropa del día anterior.

-¿No ves que está cerrado…¡Molestando a esta hora de la mañana! –eran las 3 de la tarde- ¡Por favor, un poco de respe…¿Claire?

Una mujer con aire alegre ahora la observaba con una risita.

-Sí, sí hermanita¡Vengo a verte¡Y no es para que me recibas así! –Frente a ella estaba su hermana menor, Claire Patinson… aunque al parecer se había cambiado el apellido, pero ella no entendía el por qué.

Todavía conservaba su sonrisa encantadora para sus padres y las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un rodete. Jamás le agradó demasiado, pero siempre tuvo que estar con ella, llevarla consigo en todas "sus locuras". A pesar de todo, Doroty se vió forzada a sonreirle también.

- ¿Y quienes son ellas? –exclamó Doroty, al ver a dos muchachas tras su hermana, una sonriente y otra con aire molesto que la miraban expectantes.

- Tus sobrinas, Doroty, por Dios¿sigues sin comprender que me casé y tuve una familia?

- Y tú sigues con esa mentira absurda. Seguro… ¿Tú, casada¡No me hagas reír, siempre fuiste la más conservadora y aburrida de las dos!

- Si eso fue así, suerte la mía, que no acabé sola. -susurró Claire.Pero al instante, por alguna razón, cambió de expresión a la de culpabilidad y empezó a soltar una sarta de disculpas. Doroty, que no había entendido por qué se alarmaba tanto, la hizo entrar (La Divinidad estaba acostado en su cama y dormía profundamente, así que no se preocupó).

- Ah, Doroty, estas son Lily y Petunia¿No ves que grandes están? –la mujer señaló a las dos muchachas y Doroty hizo una mueca.

- Yo no noto la diferencia en la gente que veo y conozco por primera vez –dijo fríamente y las dejó en su sala de estar, mientras Claire le susurraba algo a esas niñitas que decía eran sus hijas. "Seguro inventó todo para hacerse la interesante y hacerme creer que está todo bien, ja, como si yo fuera tan tonta.", pensó Doroty mientras acarreaba unas galletas y jugo de Naranja.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaban tus amiguitas, Claire?

- Son mis hijas, Doroty, y te agradecería que las trataras como tal: ya van 18 años que intento que lo comprendas. Sé que todavía no te acostumbras a los cambios, pero deberías tratar por lo menos de entenderlos. Ella es Lily –señaló a la que parecía más pequeña por su rostro, pero que era más alta que la otra- y ella Petunia –la segunda tenía una expresión de desconcierto, aun sin decidirse entre hacer una mueca o sonreír.

- Ya veo. ¿Ya están casadas, cómo tú? –preguntó Doroty con sarcasmo.

- No. –dijo Claire sin hacer caso- Aunque Petunia, que tiene 18 años ya, tiene un fiel pretendiente.

- Madre, por favor…-gruñó Petunia. Lily rió sin disimulo.

- Ti...Señora Doroty¿podría pasar al baño?-dijo Lily. Doroty encontró algo familiar en su rostro y por alguna razón le sonrió espontáneamente. Le agradó la muchacha, así que le señaló el baño y siguió hablando con su hermana.

* * *

Por fin la vieja chiflada se había ido y lo había dejado en paz (él la llamaba de esa manera desde que empezó a hacerle reverencias cada dos por tres).

Entendía por qué estaba tan sola, aunque después de dar aquel veredicto se enojó consigo mismo considerándose un patán. Cómo iban las cosas, seguro también podría ser su destino.

Sirius sentía que debía felicitarse por su idea de hacerse el dormido (aunque tuvo que sacrificar 3 horas de sueño fingido) ya que ahora contaba con toda la libertad suficiente para huir, aunque fuera por la ventana.

La verdad, esa era la idea que tenía en mente, y parecía una oportunidad perfecta.

Para rematar su estado, empezaba a extrañar desesperadamente su forma humana: jamás había pasado más de una noche convertido en el mejor amigo del hombre.

Así que su plan sólo tenía que efectuarlo rompiendo la estrecha ventana del baño y saliendo por ahí, de alguna manera.

No podría hacer magia porque eso sería una soberana estupidez: ahora entraba al mundo de los prófugos y no podía dar señales de vida (más tarde se sorprendería de lo real que sería eso en su adultez, fuera de su chiste).

Escuchaba ruidos desde afuera de la habitación, por lo que supuso que finalmente, la vieja no estaba tan sola. Y agradeció aquello: mientras más tiempo le diera para escapar de ahí, mejor.

Con una risa sarcástica (o pensando una, más bien) Sirius llegó a la conclusión de que estaba yendo de una cárcel a otra. Quizá ese era su destino.

Como pudo mordió la ropa que llevaba puesta como camisa de fuerza hasta deshacerse de la mitady caminó hasta el baño, conteniendo su deseo de dar ladridos al cielo con alegría y mover la cola (que empezaba a golpear silenciosamente los muebles, pero con demasiada energía) con más entusiasmo.

Pero sintió pasos. Pasos ligeros, pero no tan ligeros como los pies descalzos de la vieja Doroty.

Se asustó. Un perro tan negro y tan grande como él en una habitación como esa no era algo que veías todos los días.

Pero los pasos se desviaron. Tenía el camino libre, y soltó un bufido de paz.

Caminó en sus cuatro patas con torpeza por la ropa tan ajustada y logró abrir la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Entró al baño y Sirius Black apareció nuevamente, dejando atrás a_ Canuto_, el perro negro.

* * *

Doroty ahora comenzaba a preocuparse de la _Aparición Divina_. Podía escapar en cualquier momento por su falta de atención, o podía estar meditando sus próximas hazañas, pero conunamente y corazón de mortal ella no podría saberlo.

Esto la aterrorizaba, agregando también la molesta visita de su hermana Claire y las dos muchachitas entrometidas.

Pero tendría que entretenerlas un rato más para poder echarlas sin pecar de descortés. La cortesía era uno de los valores que, para su decepción, mantenía intactos.

Claire hablaba sin parar y cada vez que tomaba aire o jugo, parecía cargarse de historias y anécdotas, cada una más aburrida y estúpida que la otra.

Lily, al parecer, había encontrado una extraña entretención en el baño, porque ya llevaba largo rato allí.

Fue cuando Doroty recordó que para llegar al baño debías pasar por la habitación principal.

Fue cuando Doroty ahogó un grito y clamó a los Dioses.

Y fue cuando Petunia se dio cuenta de que había nacido en una familia anormal y que dedicaría toda su vida a afirmar lo contrario.

* * *

Fin del capítulo. Ojalá les haya gustado Antes de ser publicado paso por la crtítica de Ange, asi que confío en su veredicto de que estaba listo para ser publicado

Gracias por los reviews! Dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo, ahora que tengo un poco de público.

Y bueno...digamos que Doroty seguirá convirtiéndose en un personaje más desagradablecada vez. Ahora supongo entienden su importancia.

Saludos a todos! Sigan dejando reviews, solo haciendo clic abajo, en "Submit Review". Esta historia admite reviews anonimos

Kiss a lot.

* * *


	3. El plan

Capitulo Tres: "El plan"

**Nota de la autora:** Este capitulo..digamos que viene con mucha acción y los dejará un poco…aturdidos. Espero les guste muchísimo, más comentarios abajo…

Empieza la transmición…

* * *

Cuando Sirius vio sus manos nuevamente el vendaje, demasiado pequeño para su mano humana, estaba destrozado en el piso dejándole una sensación rasposa y de ardor en la piel. 

Le dolía la cabeza, quizá por el tardío cambio.

Sintió algo en el bolsillo, y en efecto, era el espejo roto. Aunque cuando lo observó con cuidado, vio que un espacio suficientemente grande para enfocar su cara de lejos o parte de ella, se conservaba intacto.

La idea de comunicarse con James la había destinado para después de su huida de _aquella_ casa, pues no iba a arriesgarse más aún a que Doroty la chiflada descubriera su verdadera identidad y condición (aunque dudaba no lo entendiera cómo otra cosa que algo relacionado con Osirius, Osorio...o como sea que lo llamaba).Tenía la esperanza de que su mejor amigo tuviera alguna idea para salvarlo por unos días o darle alguna mejor idea que las que él mismotenía en la cabeza.

Se miró en el espejo del baño y pudo justificar el por qué de algunas miradas con aspecto de "vagabundos, Dios, están llenando el mundo" le había dedicado más de un muggle. Su cara estaba sucia por la lluvia y tenía ojeras. Para colmo, ahora le había crecido un poco el pelo por su transformación en perro, y eso que hacía muy poco se lo habían cortado para que se viera "normal".

"Pero bien, basta de pensar, Black", se dijo.

Tenía que romper la ventana.

Tomó el martillo y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo.

Estuvo apunto de golpear.

Pero tuvo que voltearse, porque alguien estaba detrás de él. No era Doroty, sino la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrar en el baño de una chiflada, con su mejor ropa muggle y cara de espanto combinado con terror y desconcierto.

* * *

- ¡La _Divinidad Divina_! –gritó Doroty.

- ¿Doroty, qué diablos te pasa! –exclamó Claire.

- ¡Mi…mi habitación! –gritó Doroty sin hacer el menor caso, como habiendo olvidado la precencia de las otras dos. Salió corriendo sin dar más explicaciones.

Osiris no le permitiría esto. Jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría. ¡Exponerlo ante una muchachita ignorante...¿Cómo _pudo_ haberlo olvidado? Estaba perdida¡perdida!

Era la única oportunidad de su vida. La única que había tenido se le había esfumado de las manos inciertamente, por culpa de esa niñita insolente, Dios, quien sabía que cosa podría estar pensando Osiris ahora de ella y que estaría pasando en esa habitación.

No tendría explicaciones.

- Doroty, Doroty... ¡Dios santo!

Doroty se paró en seco, volviendo un poco a la realidad.

- ¿Qué te entrometes Claire, no ves que esto es importantísimo, que tu nieta ha hecho una barbaridad o se aproxima a hacer algo extremadamente peligroso? -exclamó.

- Haber...¿qué hará Lily hoy¿Regar el pasto? -bufó su hermana poniéndose de pie.

- Oh no, claro que no, un crimen semejante….¿Me dices que fue ella quien hizo eso la semana pasada! Ya veo, ya veo, vienes solo para arruinarme la vida, Claire, siempre quisiste hacerlo, siempre fuiste una anormal, una estúpida, una aburrida…

Entonces, su hermana se acercó corriendo hacia ella e hizo algo que jamás había hecho: Le pegó una bofetada.

- Si crees que con eso eres más inteligente o más normal Claire, estás bastante equivocada…

Pero Claire, que no le prestaba la menor atención, había empezado a gritar como loca.

- ¡He soportado esto toda mi vida¡Pensaba que en tu madurez podrías haber cambiado, pero no, me doy cuenta de que no cambiarás jamás¡Serás la misma chiflada de siempre, sin remedio, Doroty!

Claire se detuvo, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Terminaste? –preguntó Doroty como si nada hubiese ocurrido.- Tengo que ir a ver a mi gato Rodolfo, que ha gritado todo el día…

Y sin decir más, partió al patio y se sentó a mirar las plantas.

- ¡Mamá…quiero salir….de aquí…no…lo soporto! –exclamó Petunia, que había estado observando aquello desde un sillón alejado y mullido, con la cara entre las manos- ¡Todos son unos lunáticos¿Qué dirían mis amigas de esto? Estoy acabada si me ven salir de aquí ¡acabada!

- No, Petunia, no empiezes con esto.

- Primero la Tía Doroty, que todos los años nos pone nombres distintos o nos desconoce, luego Lily¡Ahora falta que el gato imaginario que vive aquí se convierta uno de estos días en el lechero! Estoy aburrida, cansada, me iré a vivir con Polly, ella me entenderá…

Claire suspiró profundamente.

- Petunia, no te lavo la boca con jabón porque estamos en una casa ajena. Sientate, no digas nada más, llegarás a hablar con tu padre, y veremos si te irás a vivir con esa tal Andrea, y tendrás que explicarle todo esto a Remus, que tanto te quiere…

- Se llama Vernon Dursley mamá ¡Ese tonto debe ser compañero de Lily, empezaste denuevo!

* * *

- Ahhhhhhhhh! –gritó la chica, Sirius abrió los ojos al máximo, la chica se echó hacia atrás, todo en una fracción de segundo, hasta que Sirius, en un acto desesperado, tiró el martillo y le tapó la boca a Lily Evans. - ¿Te… tas… dratando de hacer? –intentó decir ella y, para sorpresa del muchacho, le mordió la mano herida.

- ¡Agh! Evans, haz el favor de no hacer preguntas. Y de callarte. Merlín, tienes los dientes… ¡De un tigre!

Evans lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero aún con desconcierto y sacó una delgada varita madera, cómo si se tratara de una espada.

- No me obligues a echarte un maleficio, Black…

Sirius hizo un gesto con las manos.

- ¡Está bien! Tranquila, lo admito¡Fui un idiota¡Lo sé, pero, detente!

Evans no hizo nada, pero tampoco bajó la varita.

- Esa no es la manera de tratar a una señorita, Black. ¿Me podrías explicar qué haces aquí, estúpido fanfarrón? –exclamó con un moderado tono de voz, para suerte de Sirius.- ¿No es suficiente molestarme con tu amiguito Potter en Hogwarts, para seguir haciéndolo aquí? Muy simpática tu bromita, Black. Ahora, haz el favor de salir de esta casa o me veré obligada a…

- ¡No es una broma! Y jamás te hemos molestado¡es que te entrometes demasiado!–objetó Sirius con una mueca y reparó en que la chica aún parecía tener intenciones de hechizarlo.- El punto es, que yo no hubiera entrado a tu casita Evans, si supiera que eras tú la que vivías aquí y que tu madre estaba tan…tan…

Ante esto Evans puso amenazadoramente la varita en el cuello de Sirius.

- No te convierto en mapache porque estás herido, Black. Y no es mi madre, es mi tía, y te agradecería que tuvieras algún respeto por mi familia, aunque debes pensar que cómo son muggles, no se lo merecen ¿no?

- No te hago nada por que no sabes de lo que estás hablando, Evans.- dijo Sirius.- Tengo que salir de aquí. Y tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Y quién lo dice?

- Ehh… ¡Yo lo digo!

- Genial, Black, eso me motiva bastante. Adiós, le diré a mi tía Doroty que…

Sirius se apresuró y la tomó de un brazo.

- ¡No! Está bien, está bien. Hazlo por… ¡James! O, no, no, quiero decir… ¡Por Lupin!

- Remus _no estaría_ de acuerdo en esto y tú lo sabes, en cuanto a Potter_… Au revoir._

- ¡Por Merlín, Evans¡Es urgente! Yo…yo… Huídemicasaynotendoadondeirnecesitotuayuda….Por favor. -terminó en un susurro.

- Suéltame. –exclamó Evansmientras forcejeaba-. Pero… ¿Cómo dices? –dijocon una sonrisa sarcástica- ¿Escuché, _por favor_?

- Sabía que eras mala Evans, pero nunca pensé que lo eras tanto.

- Contigo y con Potter, Black, todo el mundo suele cambiar.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y se puso las manos tras la cabeza.

- Ne-se-cito tu ayuda_. Por favor_.

Evans lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si lo conociera por primera vez y como si lo considerara de una especie diferente a la humana.

Desde afuera empezaban a escucharse gritos, pero ella suspiró profundamente y sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, dijo:

- ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

* * *

Perfecto, se había librado de esas tontas.

Ahora tenía que entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina y simplemente, escabullirse a su habitación.

Tomó una escoba vieja, por precaución.

Caminó con determinación. Se oían gritos por todas partes.

Por suerte no usaba zapatos, ya que así en el piso de la cocina no se escucharon ruidos.

Todabía reflexionaba sobre Osiris.

Quizá todabía tenía una oportunidad.

Llegó hasta donde se escuchaban unos ruidos. Era en el baño, pero avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, escuchó voces en el baño y levantó la escoba. Se puso detrás de la puerta entrecerrada y esperó.

-…descabellada, completamente tonta. –era una voz femenina, de una jovencita, la había oído en algún lugar.

- ¡Sólo falta que llegue James!

- Es una estupidez Black, una estupidez… James no sabe como llegar tan rápido, no debe saber siquiera dónde se ubica este lugar, así que no te hagas falsas esperanzas….

La muchacha le reprochaba algo a una voz algo ronca y, por supuesto, masculina. Osiris tenía algo que ver, había hablado, o eran terroristas que tenían amarrado a la _Aparición Divina_ junto al retrete.

Escuchó una risa semejante a un ladrido.

- ¿Lo llamaste James?

Silencio.

- Yo llamo a quien quiera como me dé la gana, Black. -murmuró atropelladamente la otra voz.

-Ja, Evans,Evans ... Cornamenta lo sabrá.

- ¿Quién es ese?

_- James._

- Idiotas.

Silencio nuevamente. Sí, eran terroristas.

- Ahora, ten la varita lista, solo tenemos que esperar a que James de la señal, y es todo, vuelves a tu vida aburrida, Evans…

-Dirás a mi vida sin idiotas entrometidos.

- Cómo quieras.

Era el momento, estaban desprevenidos. Hablaban de una varita, seguramente era un código para referirse al cuchillo con que matarían Osiris y James era una especie de jefe.

Abrió la puerta de un manotazo y agitó la escoba.

* * *

Sirius sintió la voz de James en el espejo, sonrió a Evans.

Hasta que la puerta le dio en la espalda.

Doroty Patinson había entrado con algo en las manos, su cara de loca y gritando.

Lily también gritó.

Sirius cayó al suelo.

Se escuchó un "¿Dónde tienen al Gran Osiris malditos terroristas!", mezclado con dos gritos, uno de espanto y otro de dolor.

Sirius no hubiese sabido como definir la situación. Todo era golpes, escobazos y luces por todos lados. Nadie entendía nada, pero todos luchaban contra una fuerza imaginaria que veía en los otros dos, como enemiga.

Sirius recibió dos golpes en la cara y una patada en el estómago, sumado al portazo.

Lily cayó al suelo y se golpeó los codos.

Doroty recibió un escobazo de si misma involuntario y cayó al suelo.

Cuando recuperaron sus voces,cada uno pudoarticular tres palabras:

- ¡Tía Doroty, tranquila!

- ¡James, entra rápido!

- ¿Osiris, estás ahí?

* * *

Fin del capitulo.

Se que afilan sus cuchillos, je¡Pero esto es todo! No me maten, o no tendrán autora para seguir esta historia.

Siento el atraso...Entré al colegio, por lo que ya tengo deberes que hacer y libros que leer. Además de algunos problemas de salud, por mi Presión Baja, que a veces me asalta…

Ojalá les haya gustado ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Sirius se los agradece.

Gracias también por las ganas que me dan para seguir escribiendo (El gato-lechero imaginario se los agradece) y seguir dejándolos con ganas de más (ehh…yo se los agradezco).

Recuerden que sólo deben apretar "go", al lado de Submit Review, para dejar sus comentarios ;)

Dentro de la semana subiré el Cuarto Capítulo ("Ayuda tardía"). Tengo serias intenciones de seguir un poco más de lo que tenía pensado la historia, uno nunca sabe.

Kisses, dejen muchos reviews! (o comentarios )


	4. Ayuda Tardía

Capitulo cuatro: "Ayuda Tardía."

**Nota de la autora:** Lo sieeeeento por la tardanza. Estuve enferma, muchas pruebas, muchas cosas, sin tiempo para meterme aquí…

Mejor me ahorro las explicaciones.

Continúa la historia, esta vez…

* * *

Sirius perdió la conciencia de la realidad. 

De súbito, y sin esperarlo.

Las cosas daban vueltas, como en la cubierta de un barco. Aunque si se detenía a pensar, jamás había subido a uno.

Toda la confusión ahora era desentendimiento.

Todos gritaban, que terrible idiotez.

¿Quién podría vivir en un desorden como ese…?

Ahora solo tenía que abrir los ojos y estaría nuevamente en su adoselada cama de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Pero Lily Evans golpeaba la escoba de Doroty y le hablaba –o le gritaba- cosas, Sirius no entendía qué ni por qué.

¿Qué hacían ellas ahí?

Le dolía tanto la espalda…

- ¡Black¿Por qué no dices nada¡Black, reacciona!

Alguien lo zamarreaba y gritaba su apellido, que locura.

Parecía ser Lily…pero ella estaba con la escoba… ¿O la había dejado a un lado?

- Contigo no se puede. Tía Doroty¿qué está haciendo?

En su mano, alguien también gritaba algo sobre un cuervo y un becerro. ¿Se escucha, decía una voz conocida.

Venía de un espejo roto.

Todo se movía, se movía, se movía…

* * *

Los malditos terroristas la habían golpeado con una escoba. 

Lo pagarían caro.

Todavía no sabía donde tendrían escondido a la _Aparición Divina_, pero en esos momentos importaba más su vida. Se reprendió por eso, de todas formas.

Uno estaba votado sin hablar y la otra le gritaba estupideces. Le decía tía, por alguna razón.

Pero ella sabía exactamente como actuar en una situación como esa.

Siempre había sabido que, si llegaba a encontrarse con algo así, obviamente, su racional manera de pensar saldría a la luz.

- ¡Mientras no me expliquen qué hacen aquí y donde tienen a Osiris, no saldrán de aquí, malditos terroristas! –exclamó con sabiduría.

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta, cerrándola por completo y apartando el pie del terrorista uno.

Era perfecto, los tenía atrapados, como dos animalitos indefensos.

Y realmente lo parecían, porque la miraban inexpresivos. Cómo dejando de golpe un apogeo esperado.

- ¿Son mudos, o qué?

La terrorista dos se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada. Volvía a reaccionar, pobre muchacha, que había dedicado su vida a algo tan estúpido.

"La juventud de hoy", pensó Doroty negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Tía Doroty¿Ha comprendido algo de lo que le dije¡No sé quién es Osiris, y por lo demás, no me interesa! -exclamó, con furia. Típico de gente de su clase.

¿Qué más podía esperar de alguien así?

-¡No me mientas¡Yo sé que tú lo raptaste! –dijo Doroty.

Pero sin querer tuvo que reparar en algo. La cara de esa niñita le parecía conocida de algún lugar. Ese pelo le era... ¿familiar?

Coincidencias de la vida, era lo más sensato.

- ¡No he raptado a nadie!-dijo la terrorista dos. Además no tenía memoria. Pobrecita.

Si alguna vez Doroty tuvo la idea de que podrían tener algún lazo, se dio cuenta de la idiotez que había pensado.

- ¿Ah sí? –exclamó con sarcasmo, ofendida.

- ¡SÍ! Tía, reaccione, por favor…

"Denuevo con lo mismo", pensó Doroty.

No me digas tía que no tengo nada que ver contigo ni con nadie de tu clase.-dijo lentamente, para que entendiera. Debió felicitarse por su completo control de una situación tan extrema, nuevamente.

Pero, por alguna razón, la terrorista dos se golpeó la frente denuevo.

Cada vez para Doroty se hacía notar algo en ella, según Doroty. Su manera de hablar, delataba algo…Además de su completa locura, por supuesto.

Bien, bien, el punto es que yo no soy ninguna terrorista, yo simplemente soy…eh… Alguien que es, tan sólo…

Doroty cerró la puerta con llave. Perfecto.

- ¡Una terrorista!

El primer mafioso apareció de súbito.

Le dio un pisotón a la otra terrorista: Doroty lo supo por la cara de ella, que sufrió un espasmo.

* * *

Lo había entendido todo. 

Lily estaba loca y no tenía control de la situación.

La vieja estaba loca también, pero tenía las llaves.

- ¡Lo sabía! –gritó Doroty.

- ¡No! – exclamó Lily.- ¡Yo no soy terrorista!

El espejo del baño de pronto explotó.

- Pero… ¡Yo sí lo soy! –exclamó. "Tranquilízate, Sirius, tienes la situación en tus manos, podrás escapar…", pensó el chico, sin convencerse del todo.- Yo sólo...yo, eh¡La rapté, eso es lo que hice!

Lily lo miró exaltada.

Por suerte nadie había observado con detenimiento lo del espejo, pareció casual, se consoló Sirius.

- ¡Sí¡Me raptó¡Me tenía prisionera aquí!

Pero Doroty la miró con un destello de triunfo.

- ¿Ah sí? Yo los escuché haciendo un plan.

"Genial, lo único que faltaba", pensó Sirius. Definitivamente Lily tenía la culpa y él era un estúpido.

- ¡Es que...planeábamos…es decir, me convencía para…!

- ¡Trataba de que me diera el dinero!-exclamó Sirius.

Doroty lo miró con sarcasmo.

- ¿Cuál dinero? Por favor, terroristas, perdónenme si no les creo, pero el dinero, para que sepan, lo comen los duendes australianos y yo no los dejaré con desnutrición usándolo. Por lo demás, los terroristas, como sabe todo el mundo, roban sandías, cofres de mimbre y...-titubeó sin disimulo- estatuas sagradas.

Mala idea Sirius, mala idea, pensó él.

- ¡Pero yo robo dinero porque…!

- ¡Odia a los duendes! –gritó Lily.

- ¡Sí! Y…-dijo Sirius- ¡Estoy armado!

- ¿Y con qué? –exclamó Doroty, que al parecer perdía la paciencia.

Sirius se agachó.

- ¡Con mi zapato!

Doroty, por primera vez, retrocedió. Lo miró detenidamente.

Las llaves empezaban a levitar.

Pero la mujer las tomó de golpe y las llevó hacia la cerradura, mientras Sirius se debatía entre la risa y el llanto…

Milagrosamente la puerta se estaba abriendo, en unos milagrosos segundos. Tenían que correr, tenían que huír…

* * *

Si creían que ella era una loca, estaban muy equivocados. 

Si habría la puerta era por una razón obvia que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no podía articular.

Estaban más que atrapados, eso era seguro.

Los tenía, nuevamente, en la palma de la mano.

Éste empezaba a ser el gran golpe de Doroty Patinson. El más grande en su vida.

Era una genialidad, y pronto volvería a ver a Osiris.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, el plan tenía que funcionar.

No contaba con que el terrorista se le tirara encima, como si la fuera a morder.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- ¡Lily, CORRE!

* * *

Fin del capítulo..

Adelanto que en el próximo capítulo se verá la aparición de cierto personaje esperado...Por otro lado, si extrañaron a Petunia, no se preocupen. Si no la extrañaron, empiezen a temer... (jua jua jua jua).

Gracias por los reviews Sigan dejandolos con solo apretar "Go" al lado de Submit review, abajo.

Kiss a lot.

Saludos!


	5. Entre Silencios

Capítulo 5: Entre Silencios

**Nota de la Autora:** Podría decirse que éste capítulo viene más corto que el anterior, pero no aseguro nada. Mi memoria últimamente anda muy mal, al igual que mi suerte.

¡Disfruten…!

* * *

Salieron del baño de prisa y llegaron a la sala de estar. Pero Lily se paró en seco.

-…mi culpa, jamás respetaste nada, es el colmo para mí. ¡Nada de esto hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera nacido!

Sirius le hizo un gesto para que se moviera, pero ella seguía allí, atenta, y cada vez con el ceño más fruncido.

Obra del destino o no, las cosas estaban yendo de mal en peor, sentenció Sirius.

. Petunia, cierra la boca de una vez.- dijo Claire con tono cansino.

- ¡No, mamá¡Esta vez no¡Quiero que ella desaparezca de mi vida!

Sirius no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Claire abrió la boca para replicar a semejante estupidez.

Y fue cuando Lily se perdió los estribos.

- ¡No seas tonta! –gritó Lily saliendo de pronto desde detrás de la puerta del baño- ¿Qué pretendes, Petunia¡Siempre con lo mismo, me tienes harta!

Claire se cruzó de brazos, y una chica de rostro caballuno según Sirius, y que seguramente era la que gritaba, Petunia, la miró con odio:

- ¡Tú me tienes harta¡Eres una aberración¡No quiero verte nunca más¡Siempre arruinando mi vida, mi familia, eras más linda, más lista, más especial y lo arruinabas todo, siempre¡Te odio!

Lily gruñó algo in entendible.

- Hermana, yo jamás… -musitó con los ojos entreabiertos.

- ¡Cállate, todo es tu culpa! –gritó Petunia y cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha.

- Al menos no es mi culpa que seas una celosa.- susurró Lily con culpa y empalideciendo, al igual que su hermana.

Las penurias de ambas vidas compartidas empezaron a relucir con miradas que Sirius no tuvo que molestarse en descifrar para entender.

Luego de un rato, el temblor de las manos de Lily delataba inestabilidad, mientras Sirius se debatía entre moverse o no.

Estaba cada vez estaba más incómodo, y algo frío le recorría la espalda.

La vieja tenía que volver. Era más que obvio que si todavía no lo hacía era porque algo (algo grave) había pasado, algo extraño, además.

Pero no iba a reparar en detalles en ese momento.

Y entonces escuchó gritos. Unos gritos claros y fuertes, diciendo su nombre.

Esa voz le era tan familiar…

No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡Niñas! –dijo finalmente Claire, cortante ante las últimas aclaraciones de Lily sobre su infancia y sobre el accidental pelo azul del primer novio de Petunia. – Es suficiente, suficiente.

No tuvo que decir nada más para que todo se tranquilizara, mágicamente.

El tono de la voz de ella denotaba tranquilidad, pero enojo a la vez, tal cómo Remus hacía a veces (muy raras veces).

A Sirius le pareció que esa mujer jamás se había comportado así ante sus dos hijas, por la reacción repentina de Evans y su hermana. También pensó en la escasa posibilidad de que le hubiese tocado una madre como esa, y un peso en la espalda lo obligó a olvidar de golpe su esperanza.

- Mamá, yo no empecé con esto…-musitó Lily con la voz entrecortada.

- Sí lo empezó, mamá, ella tiene toda la culpa…-dijo Petunia apuntándola con el dedo.

- Petunia, detente de una vez. –dijo Claire, y Petunia, milagrosamente, no replicó nada- Lily, tú también. Esto es algo realmente…No tiene sentido seguir discutiendo por algo así, son mis hijas y las quiero a ambas, por sus particularidades. No es para que se saquen en cara sus defectos y virtudes. Se acabó todo esto. –suspiró profundamente- Ahora, abrásense como buenas hermanas que son, reconcíliense ahora mismo…

Lily y Petunia intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

* * *

- ¡Estás loca! –exclamó Lily y echó a correr hacia la puerta.

Las cosas estaban dando vueltas.

La cabeza le dolía mucho, un inexplicable dolor.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Algo le decía a Doroty que estaba en peligro, algo extraño.

Algo, también, la impulsaba a salir corriendo o a clamar ayuda a gritos, pero no hizo nada de eso.

Sólo recordaba que ella había estado esperando un último cliente para cerrar la tienda.

Pero en ese momento otra persona entró…

¿Habría sido el cartero?

Que estupidez, nada era claro.

Doroty miró a su alrededor: estaba en el baño, pero éste estaba destruido. Había marcas de patas en el suelo que desaparecían misteriosamente cerca de la ventana y las llaves estaban en la puerta del baño (una estaba torcida, misteriosamente).

Seguramente el cartero la había raptado y le había robado las últimas cucharas de té que le quedaban.

Sí, eso era. Y el cartero tenía un perro.

Debía haber sido muy lindo.

Quizá era negro, y quizá su nombre empezaba con "O"…

¿Quién iba a saberlo?

Se levantó con cuidado y vio sus manos desechas, que amortiguaron la caída.

Se mareó muchísimo con el movimiento, pero era peor quedarse acostada. Alguna vez lo había leído, en alguna parte...

"Golpes en la cabeza ameritan que la víctima debe ser levantada de inmediato".

¿O no debía ser levantada?

Que locura.

* * *

"Sí, Sirius, Lily salió corriendo y tú estás aquí, parado como idiota", pensó fugazmente el chico.

Tan repentina fue la reacción de la chica que simplemente él no se movía, paralizado.

Pero carraspeó en el aturdimiento.

Tuvo que carraspear y tropezar.

Y Petunia, dentro de su exaltación tuvo que soltar un grito de espanto. Un grito de espanto muy parecido al que años después gritaría al ver a su cuñada convertida en un globo aerostático, dejando a Sirius más paralizado.

Tanto que ahora sí que no podía moverse.

Que locura.

- ¡Mamá…! –musitó la joven y apuntó a Sirius con un dedo tembloroso.

Las piernas de Sirius no reaccionaban; apenas se movían. No, no tenía escapatoria, ahora sí estaba en un lío¿Cómo iba a explicarse?

El silencio incómodo lo envolvió. Claire le indicó que se acercara.

Quizá la petrificación se debía al espanto psicológico.

Pero se movió.

Y, como supuso, debió haber tenido la peor cara de espanto.

- ¡Yo…eh…yo! –exclamó Sirius.

- ¡Atrapen al cartero! –gritó Doroty repentinamente, saliendo desde su dormitorio y aturdiendo a todos los presentes.

- ¿Cartero? –exclamaron Sirius, Petunia y Claire a la vez.

- ¡Sí, el cartero! –gritó Doroty.

Sirius tenía que actuar rápido. Tan rápido como se excusaba con Filch, con McGonagall y con Remus.

Sí, siempre con Remus.

- ¡Sí, soy el cartero…y le traigo…muchas…cosas y cartas y más cosas y más cartas con regalos útiles para la salud! –dijo Sirius atropelladamente.

Petunia lo miró fijamente.

- ¡Te pareces al novio de Lily! -gritó.

Sirius trató de pensar que no había oído eso.

- ¿Su qué! –exclamó, sin poder evitarlo. "¿Lily Evans tiene novio?", pensó Sirius, alterado.

- ¡Su novio! –gritó Petunia.

- ¿Qué¡No mientas, Petunia, es horrible decir esas cosas para difamar a tu hermana! –dijo Claire.

- ¡No intento difamarla, mamá¿Lo ves¡Siempre yo tengo la culpa de todo!

Claire negó con la cabeza.

- No digas semejante estupidez. –dijo y miró a Sirius, quién todavía no entendía nada- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Soy el cartero y el novio australiano de Lily!

- ¡Siempre les dije que todos los carteros venían de Australia! -gritó Doroty, sin que nadie la escuchara muy bien.

- No te pregunté quién eras. –dijo Claire.

"Estúpido", pensó Sirius.

- Bueno…yo, eh,…La vine a ver. –dijo Sirius y asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¿A quién?

- ¡A Lily, por supuesto!

- ¿Para qué querías verla, podrías explicarme? –quiso saber Claire.

- Para…que…yo –se acercaba más a la puerta- Les dijera…digo, le dijéramos que…-la aldaba estaba cada vez más cerca- ¡Que soy su novio!

El comentario fue seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

Sirius, muchos años más tarde, lamentaría tanto el incidente que a la única persona estrechamente relacionada con Lily que no llegaría a conocerla, le ocultaría con celo el suceso, escondiéndolo dentro de los matices vergonzosos de la vida.

Pero tenía la cerradura al lado.

Estaba abriendo.

La lluvia casi le mojaba los ojos.

- ¡Es una broma! –exclamó Petunia con escepticismo.

- ¡Claro que no lo es!-exclamó el chico. Y fue cuando Sirius actuó sin pensar, porque echó a correr.

* * *

Sirius corría, corría.

Simplemente corría, como la primera vez que huyó.

Sacudió de su cara con un manotazo una pequeña lágrima mezclada con la lluvia que lo envolvía.

Corría, corría, como en un sueño.

tTuvo que correr dos calles más para encontrar a Lily, con esa cabellera rojiza inconfundible, aunque muy empapada. Estaba bajo unárbol, al lado de un arbusto oscuro.

Estaba llorando, pero dentro de lo frenético que estaba, Sirius no lo notó.

Pero, a pesar de todo, tuvo el coraje de preguntarle con ira acumulada que después lamentó.

Tanto que lamentó...

- ¡Lily¡¿Así que tienes novio!

Ella lo miró, con la cara bañada en impotencia y tristeza, haciendo que Sirius se arrepintiera sin pensarlo.

Siempre con la estupidez de la impulsividad, que le había dado grandes tragedias y felicidades.

Claro, las cosas no podían empeorar.

- ¿Qué tiene qué? -exclamó James Potter, saliendo repentinamente desde detrás de Lily.

Un letrerodesviado le indicó a Sirius que estaban en una de las calles paralelas a la calle donde estaba la casa de Doroty, llamada "Ruta Bosquejada".

La calle donde vivía Doroty se llamaba "Ruta Despejada".

Sirius se quedó quieto, allí, sin poder cerrar la boca.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

Pronto capítulo 6, que es casi la continuación directa de éste…Me refiero a que podrían ser fácilmente un solo capítulo.

Saludos cordiales, (Porque Word estima que así se ve mejor)

Dejen reviews!

No les diré que me da más inspiración, pero sí me ánima a terminar más rápido y tratar de hacerme un tiempo más seguido para escribir, dentro de mi colapso.


	6. Dos de uno mísmo

Capítulo 6: Dos piezas de uno mismo

**Brevísima nota de la autora: **LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dejé botadísimo esta tragedia de la inspiración fugaz, fueron meses, casi un año, bueno...quizá nunca tanto. Rectifico mi error, porque otras tragedias me han devuelto mis ganas de escribir esta historia. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

Ahora, esperando algunos piedrazos de Marcos, continúa la historia...

* * *

James miró a Lily con recelo, pero tomó su mano derecha con indisimulable fuerza.

- ¿Qué dices? -dijo- ¿Tienes novio, Evans?

- Potter, ésto no es...

Las voces de ámbos llegaban a los oídos de Sirius como si fueran transmitidos por una radio descompuesta. Era una soberana estupidez. No, eso no estaba ocurriendo. No, no era James Potter quien lo miraba amenazante fugazmente, mientras discutía con Lily Evans, quien tenía los ojos tan hinchados de tanto llanto, y a la vez parecía querer ahorcar a Sirius.

No, no podía ser él el mismo el idiota que acababa de meter la pata tan a fondo. Ridículamente, parecía que en eso se basaba su vida.

- ¡JAMES! -musitó sin voz, al darse cuenta que todo eso estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Al recordar que James estaba enamorado de Lily desde hacía años. Al recordarlo como una fuerte patada en el estómago, frente a la estupidez cometida.

Ambos callaron de improviso, y en una fracción de segundo Sirius tuvo la esperanza de que eso fuera tan sólo una broma de mal gusto.

- ¿Para esto querías que viniera? -dijo James Potter sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos, y buscando en Lily una explicación, aún.

* * *

Doroty miró a las dos mujeres que a su vez la miraban anonadadas.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? -gritó. Si en definitiva había sido el cartero quien huyó de esa manera, esas debían ser policías que lo buscaban por tráfico de cucharas de té. Y el cartero empezaba a agradarle, y si algo tenía Doroty, era su infinita lealtad ante la gente simpática.

Sonrió con sarcasmo. Debía hacer creer al enemigo que estaba muy ofendida.

- Creo que es hora de que se vayan de aquí, en verdad¿cuando se perdió el respeto ante la propiedad privada? El gobierno debería poner más ojo en este tipo de desórdenes, miren que venir ustedes aquí como si fueran dueños del mundo, arrebatándo la estabilidad de un barrio tan tranquilo como éste...

La policía más joven -vestida de una manera bastante extraña y tenue- soltó un grito desesperado de rabia contenida y miró a Doroty con un odio profundo. Debía tener graves problemas mentales, pensó Doroty y no pudo evitar una risita.

- ¡Petunia! -habló la mujer que parecía mayor- Es suficiente. Iremos a buscar a Lily y luego a casa. Y olvida tu cita con Vernon Dursley...

La policía lunática -Petunia- abrió la boca para replicar, pero al parecer no conseguía emitir ningún sonido.

- ...la de mañana y la del resto de la semana. Del mes, o, no, del año. -terminó la mujer. Y luego volteó hacia Doroty.

- Hermana, esto se acabó. Mañana iremos al médico. Basta de tonterías.

- ¿Médico¿Qué me hisieron? -gritó Doroty, desesperada, pero nadie le hizo caso. La mujer había tomado a Petunia del brazo con convicción ante lo que Doroty reconoció como convulsiones de parte de "esa lunática". Caminaron ambas hasta la puerta, no se despidieron, y olvidando sus paragüas salieron de la casa.

Doroty recordó repentinamente que su tienda estaba cerrada.

- Debo comprar la tapicería suiza para el baño...-canturreó mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

* * *

- James, es todo un mal entendido, en verdad...-dijo Sirius atropelladamente. Le hervía la sangre. Porsupuesto, ahora todo era culpa suya. 

- No mientas, Black, eres tú quien puso a Lily de esa manera y quien dice sólo mentiras... y quien pensé que ...todos me han decepcionado. Evans, yo te llevaré de aquí hasta tu casa...-dijo James y miró a la muchacha en busca de apoyo.

Pero Lily se soltó brúscamente de James y miró a ambos chicos con rabia.

- ¿Qué es ésto? Potter, no te hagas el héroe conmigo...ya sabes lo que pienso de ti, eres un ególatra que solo piensa en sí mismo y que cuando yo pretendí ser tu amiga no hiciste más que hacerte la víctima. Sí, la víctima. Mejor abraza a Black y déjenme en paz. -dijo fríamente la pelirroja, mientras la lluvia se confundía con lágrimas en su rostro, mientras James observaba todo pasmado y aturdido, mientras Sirius esperaba que le cayera un rayo del cielo que lo partiera en dos para desaparecer por fin de esa inútil existencia.

- Cómo quieras, niñita...-gritó James y se abalanzó con un gruñido sobre Sirius olvidando que ambos eran magos, olvidando que eran mejores amigos, olvidando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Sirius recibió los golpes de James Potter en una afán silencioso y extraño. Sentía el dolor en el rostro, en el estómago, pero no hacía nada, era incapaz de moverse, era incapaz de replicar. La lluvia seguía cayendo, los gritos de rabia de James se desvanecían junto a las súplicas de Lily de "deténganse, deténganse...", todo era nada, se le nublaba la vista, hasta que recibió un certero golpe de James en el ojo.

- Pero qué diablos...¡_Depulso_! -exclamó Lily y James cayó impulsado hacia atrás sobre el duro cemento.

- ¡Evans, detén este jueguito estúpido¡Eres la única culpable de todo lo que ocurre¿Yo, hacerme la víctima¡Porfavor¡No me hagas reír! -gritó James.

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO! -gritó Lily.- ¡No entiendes nada! Claro que no, tu cabecita no comprende nada, nada, nada, nada...

Entonces, cuando la voz de ella se apagaba entre rabiosas murmuraciones, la conciencia de Sirius se derrumbaba de a poco. Sentía dolor en todas las partes de su cuerpo, en cada mínimo detalle. Pero por sobre todo, en esa inútil guerra en su interior que no podía entender que fuera James Potter quien lo hubiera dejado tendido en un charco de barro, agua y sangre.

Podría tratarse simplemente de una pesadilla.

Quería despertar...

* * *

- Hey, Black, despierta ya...haz dormido bastante... 

Alguien lo remecía incansablemente. Sentía una pesadez extraña en la cabeza...

Abrió los ojos notando cuan pesados se habían vuelto sus párpados, y se encontró ante la visión de un muchacho de lentes torcidos y sonrisa pícara. Lo miraba con inconfundible cariño, y por sobre todo, culpa.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -murmuró Sirius con un hilo de voz.

- No lo sé, supongo que tendrás que explicarme tu parte más tarde...A Evans se la llevaron unas muggles bastante enojadas y extrañas. Eran de su familia, parece. Pero...ya es hora de irnos.

Sirius asimiló la información con deslumbrante rapidez, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza. Recordó todo con absoluta presición, y no reconoció al James Potter que lo golpeaba con furia en el joven que lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Irnos¿Dónde?

- A mi casa¿dónde más? Todavía nos queda algo del verano, y mis padres me dijeron que irán a pasar unos días con unos amigos suyos, así que tenemos parranda por un tiempo, sobre todo con mis vecinas...

Sirius Black sonrió junto su amigo, como nunca lo había hecho. Olvidando toda costumbre viril, lo abrazó.

- ¿Y tus cosas? -dijo James.

- Creo que olvidadas en la casa de una loca, no sé si la loca de mi madre o la loca de Doroty, pero están mejor sin mí. Al menos conservo mi nabaja y mi varita.- sonrió Sirius.

James rió con ganas y luego de arreglar sus anteojos para recuperar un poco la visión, empezó a caminar.

Sirius lo siguió, y ambos desaparecieron en el infinito camino, en esa extraña villa muggle.

Era cierto, pensó Sirius, quizá éste era tan solo el principio del verano.

* * *

Lágrimas corren por mi rostro...jajaja, no, creían que este es el fin? 

Enserio pensaban eso?

Les dije algo para que así lo creyeran?

AH?

Jajajaja

Aún les queda un último suspiro de historia. Creo que quedaron muchas dudas, y las resolveré en el último capítulo.

De eso no les quepa duda.

Gracias por leer...dejen reviews! )


	7. Epílogo

Epílogo

* * *

Me dijiste ese día que te contara lo que había sucedido cuando huí de la casa de mis padres. Me pediste que te dijera por qué había huído, y repliqué con ironías lo que tú ya sabías. Quizá estoy haciéndolo demasiado tarde, quizá es tan sólo es que olvidé que te fuiste muy temprano...no sé, pero ahora hago el intento de resumir un poco los hechos.

Así que ese día, mientras yo estaba inconsiente, ustedes dos se besaron¿por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo? Tal vez temías que te pegara un puñetazo recordando todos los que me diste tú a mi ese día, tal vez pensaste que yo olvidé esa paliza, no sé. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, aunque fuera para golpearme denuevo.

Lily Evans y James Potter, besándose en una inconfundible escena romántica, lo bastante extraña como para haberme echo desmayar denuevo...¿quién lo diría? Es curioso que haya tenido que pasar un año entero para que ustedes dos pudieran mirarse a la cara otra vez y empezar con algo que marcó tantos destinos...

De la vieja Doroty no supe demasiado. Creo que con los años le tomé cariño. No sé. Sólo recuerdo haberle preguntado años después a una Lily que en ese entonces tenía el vientre muy crecido y redondo, sobre su tía que me acogió cuando huí desesperado de la mansión de los Black. Ella me dijo que estaba mejor, perdida quien sabe en qué desvaríos de su mente, en sus sueños. Aún conservo la esperanza de que siga viva.

Insisto en que ustedes dos se fueron demasiado temprano, tú y Lily Evans -o debería decir, Lily Potter-¿supiste cuantos años estuve en Azkaban esperando que todo fuese una vil mentira?

Doce. Mientras tu hijo quedaba a cargo de Petunia, esa mujer extraña, único familiar vivo para él. Recuerdo cuando me hisieron padrino de Harry. ¿Sabes que ahora es igualito a ti? A veces los confundo, debe ser culpa de los años en la cárcel. Remus me dice que me estoy volviendo loco, y le encuentro toda la razón.

Y sigo contándote esta historia, aunque ya llegué al final. Después de muchos años volví aquí, a pesar de que juré no hacerlo nunca más. Estoy encerrado en Grimmauld Place, y encerrado en mí mismo. Ya no soy nada más que esta persona acabada, con el rostro demacrado y aire de difunto. Es curioso que ahora mi única compañía sea un hipogrifo, y mis únicos amigos sean Remus y tu hijo.

Ahora estoy rodeado de estas paredes negras y enmohecidas que me miran. Siento impotencia. Vuelvo a estar aquí, en la casa de la que alguna vez fue mi familia, por una irónica herencia. Ahora es la ayuda más "útil" que puedo darle a la Orden del Fénix, ya ves.

Alguien me llama desde arriba, gritos ensordecedores. Parece ser el hipogrifo. Tal vez el estúpido elfo doméstico, Kreacher, le puso veneno en la comida.

Tendré que ir a ver...

Dejaré esta carta inconclusa. Es extraño, pero últimamente siento que me estoy despidiendo de todos. A lo mejor tu te sentías igual la última noche que te vi vivo, James. No lo sé... Ojalá tenga tiempo de seguir, me quedan algunas cosas por contar.

Porque las historias continúan, a pesar de que te hayas ido, dejándonos a todos demasiado aturdidos como para tomar decisiones coherentes. Supongo que sólo queda decir que de todo lo que me llevé ese día, recuperé mi espejo y se lo dí a Harry, y ojalá haya entendido el significado de esto, pero lo dudo mucho. Es igual de terco que tú, y creo que no quiere exponerme demasiado a la luz, al mundo mismo, del cual estoy aquí escondido.

Pero todavía no me siento tan cobarde...

Sin aparentar nada, no soy más que el mismo muchacho que huyó ese día de la casa de sus padres, y el mismo que ahora pretende huir denuevo pero que no lo hace porque...pretende vivir un poco más para cuidar de Harry.

Al menos una hora más.

Sirius.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias a todos, al futuro, al pasado y al presente. Dedicado a quien se fue para dejarnos desconsoladas, pero que finalmente está ahí para cuidarnos, y para cuidar a una gran amiga que por sobre todo, debe entender, no es huérfana.


End file.
